


Fi's Therapy Session

by mewringo13



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Based off of a Discord discussion, Boat load of fluff, Comedy, F/M, Fi isn't a good therapist, Link can't talk, but it needed to be done, shortest one I've written, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewringo13/pseuds/mewringo13
Summary: This is based off of a late night discussion on my Discord server. Sky is obviously upset, and Fi is there to listen to him. Somehow she understands his grunts and shouts...





	Fi's Therapy Session

“....and so how did it make you feel, Master?”

 

Link was lying down in an open pasture and bathing in the sunlight. He just got out of a squabble, but being a man of few words, he never could fight back with words. The Master Sword laid against his side and the sword’s spirit, Fi, appeared and rested above the sheathed blade.

 

“Hiyut! Seeeyah! Hoh!” was all that he could verbalize.

 

Somehow, she pulled out a pair of glasses and some parchment and began to scribble some notes, “....I see… and pray tell, what exactly did he say to you Master Link?”

 

The knight rolled his eyes, “Ha! SAA! HYAA!” his arms are flailing about, trying to repeat the gestures mockingly.

 

“....I understand, he called you a twig?” she mumbled as she scribbled once again. Link nodded to her a firm yes.

 

Zelda was watching him from a distance could hear some of his grunts and yells. She was wondering what in Hylia’s green earth got him riled up. But he was sitting in a meadow talking to himself, or rather talking to somebody… unseen.

 

They spent the rest of the afternoon going back and forth with the discussion, and Fi continued to ask pertinent question while taking notes of her master’s behavior.

 

“Master I can sense that you are feeling considerably better now… Am I correct?”

 

He sighs and falls back onto the soft grass, and hums in agreement.


End file.
